How to configure the Linux kernel/drivers/scsi/arm
Howto configure the Linux kernel / drivers / scsi / arm ---- : : SCSI driver configuration for Acorn : *'Option:' SCSI_ACORNSCSI_3 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Acorn SCSI card (aka30) support **depends on ARCH_ACORN && SCSI && BROKEN **: This enables support for the Acorn SCSI card (aka30). If you have an Acorn system with one of these, say Y. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SCSI_ACORNSCSI_TAGGED_QUEUE **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support SCSI 2 Tagged queueing **depends on SCSI_ACORNSCSI_3 **: Say Y here to enable tagged queuing support on the Acorn SCSI card. **: This is a feature of SCSI-2 which improves performance: the host adapter can send several SCSI commands to a device's queue even if previous commands haven't finished yet. Some SCSI devices don't implement this properly, so the safe answer is N. *'Option:' SCSI_ACORNSCSI_SYNC **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off) Support SCSI 2 Synchronous Transfers **depends on SCSI_ACORNSCSI_3 **: Say Y here to enable synchronous transfer negotiation with all targets on the Acorn SCSI card. **: In general, this improves performance; however some SCSI devices don't implement it properly, so the safe answer is N. *'Option:' SCSI_ARXESCSI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) ARXE SCSI support **depends on ARCH_ACORN && SCSI **: Around 1991, Arxe Systems Limited released a high density floppy disc interface for the Acorn Archimedes range, to allow the use of HD discs from the then new A5000 on earlier models. This interface was either sold on its own or with an integral SCSI controller. Technical details on this NCR53c94-based device are available at Say Y here to compile in support for the SCSI controller. *'Option:' SCSI_CUMANA_2 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) CumanaSCSI II support **depends on ARCH_ACORN && SCSI **: This enables support for the Cumana SCSI II card. If you have an Acorn system with one of these, say Y. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SCSI_EESOXSCSI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) EESOX support **depends on ARCH_ACORN && SCSI **: This enables support for the EESOX SCSI card. If you have an Acorn system with one of these, say Y, otherwise say N. *'Option:' SCSI_POWERTECSCSI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) PowerTec support **depends on ARCH_ACORN && SCSI **: This enables support for the Powertec SCSI card on Acorn systems. If you have one of these, say Y. If unsure, say N. "The following drivers are not fully supported" **depends on ARCH_ACORN && EXPERIMENTAL *'Option:' SCSI_CUMANA_1 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) CumanaSCSI I support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on ARCH_ACORN && EXPERIMENTAL && SCSI **: This enables support for the Cumana SCSI I card. If you have an Acorn system with one of these, say Y. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SCSI_ECOSCSI **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) EcoScsi support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on ARCH_ACORN && EXPERIMENTAL && (ARCH_ARC || ARCH_A5K) && SCSI **: This enables support for the EcoSCSI card -- a small card that sits in the Econet socket. If you have an Acorn system with one of these, say Y. If unsure, say N. *'Option:' SCSI_OAK1 **Kernel Versions: 2.6.15.6 ... **(on/off/module) Oak SCSI support (EXPERIMENTAL) **depends on ARCH_ACORN && EXPERIMENTAL && SCSI **: This enables support for the Oak SCSI card. If you have an Acorn system with one of these, say Y. If unsure, say N. Linux Kernel Configuration Category:Linux